


Trevi

by chesapeakecannibal



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 09:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3377219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chesapeakecannibal/pseuds/chesapeakecannibal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Hannibal and Will were in Florence, they went to a very special place in Rome the Fontana di Trevi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trevi

The cobbled pavement wraps around the grand fountain, the water that fills it is gives has a teal color with gold hues from the coins that coat the bottom. The two men were at the edge of the fountain Will is holding a coin ready to toss it in the water while Hannibal was admiring the statues perched on the rocks above.

Hannibal cuts the silence between them

“You know, the fountain was placed on top of aqueducts that supplied the city of Rome with water for over 400 years, it was finished in 1762 and features Pietro Bracci’s Oceanus in the center”

Will nodded, playing with the coin in his hand thinking about the perfect time throw it in the water.

“Well I know a little bit about this fountain as well”

Hannibal looks intrigued “Oh really? Do tell.” 

“Legend has it that if you throw a coin in the fountain with someone that you love, you will return back to Rome with them later in life.”

Hannibal turns to him and asks

“Do you wish to return with me Will?”

He ponders his answer, he’s quite unsure about what he wants to say to Hannibal

“Being with you…seems apt, I can't fathom being with anyone else in this moment with you”

Hannibal isn't one to believe in folk tales or legends but he appreciates what Will says

“Well, you know what you must do now.”

Hannibal looks at Will as he turns his back to the fountain and flings the coin into the water, he turns back around and the two both watch the water sway and change both savoring the time they have together.


End file.
